Charmed: The Legend of Fritton's Gold
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: One of Paige's daughters gets sent to St Trinian's school for young ladies
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: the Legend of Fritton's Gold.

Paige Matthews, half-sister of Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, was sitting in the Halliwell manor telling her daughter, Grace, that she was being sent to a school near London called St Trinian's school for young ladies. Suddenly Grace's father, Henry Mitchell, appeared. "Dad, how come I'm being sent to England, but everyone else is staying here?" complained Grace. "We're too kind. Demons appear to stay as far away from that place as possible. I told one that I would help him kill the charmed ones if he went there. The demon said "There is no way in hell I'm going near that place and ran away." Grace frowned. **What place could be so bad that a demon passes an opportunity to kill my family?** she wondered. "You leave tomorrow." added Henry.

In the morning everyone turned up at the manor to wave Grace off. Her mother d rove her to school. When they arrived, there were a lot of cars, but no people. Everyone else was inside. Grace and her mother waved and Grace went to search for the headmistress's office. She soon found it and was given directions to the dorm, there was only one except the headgirl's room. When Grace reached the dorm she saw a girl in a sailor's outfit who was trying to get everyone's attention. This was proving difficult as they were fighting, singing or talking. Eventually she resorted to shouting at the top of her voice, which got everyone's attention.

"As the new head girl I think we should hold meetings to discuss the running of the school." For some reason this caused everyone to laugh hysterically. Suddenly one of the geeks said that someone had entered the library. This caused great confusion as no one had known the school had a library. They all went to see why the person had entered the library, except the headgirl who waited for Grace. "What's your name? and what's with all the different uniforms?" she asked. "My name's Annabelle Fritton. People wear the uniform that represents their fraction. The Geeks look like nerds. The emos wear a black uniform and white makeup. The chavs, or rude girls as they call themselves, wear lots of jewlrey. The flammables wear lots of bright clothing. The ecos and posh totties wear a normal uniform, although the ecos usually wear hats."

Before either of them could say anything else they had caught up with the rest of the group in the library. They found and snuck up on the intruder and waited for her to turn around. The intruder turned out to be one of the ecos, called Celia. She explained that a man, that she hadn't recognised, had offered her twenty thousand pounds to find a ring from the Fritton archives. Several minutes later the man rang her and there was an argument about who would talk to him. Eventually Annabelle, as headgirl, spoke to him. She then asked for one hundred thousand pounds causing the man to remove the deal. Everyone started yelling at Annabelle for being an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed: the Legend of Fritton's Gold.

Later that night Grace made sure that everyone was asleep and orbed, a power she had inherited from her mother where she could teleport to anywhere or anyone, to Annabelle's room. She heard the head girl talking to someone so she waited outside. When Grace heard Annabelle stop talking, she knocked lightly and entered. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I guess." Annabelle shrugged. "I'm sorry about earlier." Grace apologised. "Hey, don't worry about it. Now go back to bed. We're waking up early to ask my auntie about the ring." replied Fritton. Grace left the room and orbed back into bed.

The next morning the leaders of the fractions, Annabelle and Grace entered Camilla Fritton's office and asked her why the ring was so valuable. The headmistress asked to see the ring and, when she had seen it, told everyone to go back to the dorm. She then told a story about how, in 1589, Archibald Fritton stole from Lord Pomfrey who had been planning to use the treasure to take down the queen of England. After he had robbed Pomfrey, Fritton hid the treasure and made a map, in the form of two rings. Camilla then warned the girls that anyone who pursued the treasure had been driven to the brink of madness before saying goodnight. Everone stayed up to discuss the story. Suddenly one of the geeks, who had been checking the cameras, shouted "Everyone! You have to see this!" Everyone crowded around the laptop. The camera showed Grace orbing. The girl in question winced, especially when everyone turned to look at her. "What the hell just happened?" people were asking her. "Are you a witch?" asked a couple of first years. Grace gave in. "Yes." she said. She then told the girls about her family, consisting of witches, a cupid, a human parole officer, whitelighters and half whitelighters. Grace then explained about how whitelighters were guardian angels for witches and cupids could make people fall in love using a ring. She also explained the different types of powers and that demons also walked amongst people, but tried to kill witches. Nearly all demons, she explained could either shoot lightning or fireballs, but the weaker ones usually stabbed witches with a two edged knife called an athame.

"So the people that sometimes attack us, are real demons?" gasped Lucy, leader of the Geeks. "Yeah, that reminds me, why are they so scared of you?" replied Grace. "You don't want to know." smirked Annabelle. After a bit more talking everyone went to sleep. Only to be woken up a few minutes later when someone shouted "Intruders!" The girls rushed out to arm themselves. **Wow. These people are more organised then they look.** thought Grace. The two twins donned helmets, one had "born to" painted on it, the other had "kill." They were posted near the front entrance. Everyone else was kneeling in a corridor near the stairs with several people carrying buckets standing near the banisters. The twins came up as soon as they had run out of ammo this was the signal for everyone to start humming, to attract the intruders attention. Grace decided to wait until she knew what they humming before joining in. "We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please. Until the end, St Trinians. Defenders of anarchy." everyone whispered. Annabelle cautioned everyone to wait until she told them to fire.

As soon as the intruders came up the stairs the girls standing near the stairs poured the goo over their heads. Then when everyone else could see them, Annabelle told them to fire, one rank at a time. Then she ordered them to fire at will. This caused much shouting of joy and the intruders were retreating. "WE ARE THE BEST SO SCREW THE REST! WE DO AS WE DAMN WELL PLEASE! UNTIL THE END, ST TRINIAN'S, DEFENDERS OF ANARCHY! Loser! Loser! Loser!" everyone yelled, even Grace.

"What do you think, victory for the home team?" Camilla asked her neice. "They definitely won't be coming back any time soon." she replied. "Something's not right." interrupted Grace. Suddenly everyone heard helicopters and several masked men broke through the dormitary windows. "Told you." muttered Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed: the Legend of Fritton's Gold.

The men quickly covered any entrances to make sure no one escaped. The emos rose from their coffins to see what was happening, frightening some of the men. Then a man wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket, the leader, dropped through the glass roof on a rope ladder and a few unmasked men walked through the door. "Nice entrance. Of course, you could have used the front door." commented Camilla. "Yes, but it have looked nearly so, cool." chuckled the man, taking his glasses off. "Who are you people?" asked the headmistress. "We're your worst nightmare." the leader replied. "I've seen scarier looking people in pop bands!" retorted Grace. The leader chose to ignore her. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in. I've come to collect a debt you Frittons have owed for four hundred and twenty years...or so." he addressed to Camilla. "You're a Pomfrey then?" she asked."Sir Piers Pomfrey. And you must be the ineffable Camilla." the leader replied, walking up to her. The headmistress giggled while he held up her hand. And saw her ring.

"Surely you don't believe that legend about pirates and treasure?" she asked. "Of course not." replied Sir Pomfrey, nodding to two men behind Camilla. "That's why we went to all this trouble." One of the men handed him the ring which the headmistress had place on her finger earlier. "One word of advise Miss Fritton..." Pomfrey started before he was interrupted by a phone going off. After apologizing he continued "As I was saying. I really hope we don't meet again. For your sakes." Pomfrey then grabbed the ladder, looked around and taunted the girls by saying "This place looks like a bombsite by the way. You ladies really need to keep up the housework." drawing a gasp of shock from the posh totties.

After the men had left Camilla held a council of war. She gave a speech about finding the second ring first and stealing the first one second, how the school hated fighting (Grace rolled her eyes at this as fighting seemed to be at least ignored, if not occasionly encouraged) but the infiltrators had started it then finished saying that anyone who stood by her would be her sister and that girls all over the world would wish that they could see St Trinians defeat Pomfrey and his crew. Everyone cheered and rushed off to find some information on Pomfrey and Archibald Fritton. No one was able to find much, but some of the first years finally found a piece of paper mentioning that pirate Fritton left a treasure trail starting with some playing cards, the same cards which were stacked right next to them. A note, made by another Fritton ancestor, reverend Fortnum Fritton, stating that he had found the first ring and the means to finding the second, was also found. "What did he find?" asked Annabelle. "A widdle. A weally old widdle left by piwate Fwitton himthelf." replied one of the first years. "A widdle?" gasped one of the posh totties in disgust. "OH!OH!OH! A riddle!" shouted the head of the geeks, a girl called Lucy. Grace rolled her eyes while the first year retorted "That'th what I thaid thilly." "So where's the riddle?" asked Grace. The first years showed the older girls Fortnum's will which said that a trail treasure would be left but not upon this earth. "It'th thomewher under thith earth. thix feet under perhaps?" "Thix feet under!" everyone laughed. "Don't take the pith." said the girl, giving a glare that might have frightened the source of all evil.

The leader of the chavs and emos, one of the posh totties, Annabelle and Grace ended up walking through the graveyard where the reverend had been buried. Grace was getting tired of the chav and posh totty complaining so she offered to show them a trick to get them to shut up. "Okay, everyone hold hands." she instructed. This got the emo complaining as well. "Do you want to see one of my powers?" she asked. Everyone joined hands immediately. Grace then orbed them to Fortnum's grave. "Why the hell didn't we do that before?"snarled the emo. "You never asked." shrugged Grace. The posh tottie started digging into the grave. After several minutes the emo and chav had started to argue about whether or not they where scared when a scream caused them to cling to each other. And everyone else to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed: the Legend of Fritton's Gold.

"My nails!" she complained. "I just had them done!" Everyone was busy getting over the shock to be completely annoyed with her. **Wow. Not only can they scare demons, but even themselves! **thought Grace. After several more minutes of digging, the grave was finally found. Annabelle used a crowbar to open the lid and everyone started coughing and retching except the emo who commented that she thought it was beautiful and took a photo. **She is officially creepy. **thought Grace. "There's something stuck underneath his hat!" Annabelle pointed at the corpse. "This ring will fit no finger, but works upon the ear. Ala, Aw. I can't read the final lines! They've rotted away." she continued. The chav suddenly sneezed on everyone who started to shout at her. "Desist vile creatures!" snarled Annabelle. "Take a chill pill Annabelle!" retorted the posh tottie. "I am not Annabelle!" The chav was about to make a sarcastic reply when "Annabelle's" head twisted all the way round and growled at them. The only person who didn't scream was Grace who had seen was things fighting demons. She quickly orbed everyone back to school.

The gang dragged "Annabelle" past the headmistress and a man who looked like Jesus. He added to the irony by yelling "CHRIST!" when "Annabelle" snarled at him. "Morning girls." said Camilla, a little more calmly. They said hello back, took Annabelle's body into the infirmary and went back to Miss Fritton. She was no longer by the stairs so everyone waited for her. "What on earth is wrong with Annabelle?" she asked when she saw them a few minutes later. "Hard to say, miss. she isn't exactly herself." said Grace. "Yeah, I must say, she has been taking this headgirl thing a little seriously." replied the possessed girl's aunt. "It's not that, believe. She is really not herself." said the chav leader. Suddenly the girl in question growled causing the headmistress to ask "What on earth?" and enter the infirmary. To find her niece floating in mid-air. "Annabelle, you come down here immediately!" she scolded.

"I am not Annabelle! I am Fortnum Fritton!" retorted the floating girl. "And I am Camilla Fritton, headmistress of St Trinians for young ladies, so pull yourself together! Possessing one's own relatives is **not**the sort of thing we encourage at this school!" As soon as the headmistress finished saying this, Fortnum turned "his" head and spat at her. "That was neither funny, nor clever." scowled Camilla. "Now tell me where is the treasure?" Fortnum refused. "Maybe if we recited the first part of the riddle?" suggested Grace "This ring will fit no finger, but works upon the ear." everyone chanted. Fortnum smiled and finished the riddle: "Awash with hopes, I learned the ropes. You'll find my mast is here." Nearly everyone went to work out the riddle, but Grace stayed to look after Annabelle. After several hours the riddle was solved and some of the older students went to Fritton's old school, where the ring was.

When the group got back, everyone crowded round them "51 degrees, 30 minutes, 24 seconds. It's latitude. So it could be anywhere along this line." said Lucy, pointing to one of the pieces of string that had been stuck onto a map of the world. "We need the second ring to determine the longitude." she continued. This caused an argument as to how they were going to get it back. "We've got an inside man." interrupted Annabelle, who had just come out of the infirmary and was looking a lot better now that she was no longer possessed.

Fritton left to discuss with the man who had looked like J, whose name was Geoffry Thwaites, about how to steal the ring. She returned a few hours later. "Geoffry told me that the invaders, a secret society called AD1, are hiding the ring in a high security vault in the basement." Annabelle said, showing everyone a picture of a tall building. "And what do we know about breaking into high security vaults?"asked one of the older students, sceptically.

"Not much, but I know a girl who does." replied Annabelle, moving to show a girl with long black hair and wearing a completely black outfit. "Hello strangers." she smirked. "Kelly!" shouted the twins who rushed to hug her. "Who's that?" asked Grace. "Kelly Jones, my predecessor." answered Annabelle. Kelly, Annabelle, Tania and Tara (the twins) and Geoffry drove to London to infiltrate AD1's headquarters. Everyone else watched the cameras that had been placed on them on laptops. The girls and Geoffry had stolen cloaks to disguise themselves which they put on when they neared the main hall. They could tell they were near because of the chanting coming from inside. Tania, because of her height, had balance herself on top of Tara so that both girls were in the same cloak.

Geoffry joined the chanting men and whispered for the girls to continue. They did so, following the directions of Lucy who had given them earpieces just before the group had left St Trinians. They were caught just a few metres from the vault. The guard who noticed them also noticed Annabelle's lipstick. The twins placed themselves in between Fritton and the guard and, when he took of the cloak's hood revealing Tania, Tara headbutted him in the only place she could reach. And where it hurt most. Everyone laughed at that.

Several more guards appeared. Kelly and Annabelle beat all of them except one, which they didn't notice. "Oi, geezer, what do you want?" chorused Tania and Tara. "Wow!" muttered Grace. The guard approached the twins. And was knocked out by Kelly. She then broke into the vault and placed a freezing gas to counteract the heat sensors. Everyone noticed hundreds of documents, some with "TERMINATED" printed on them. "Who ARE these people?" asked Lucy. Eventually Kelly found the box holding the ring and told Annabelle. However they discovered that it was empty, causing a lot of complaining and swearing. They aborted the mission.

"Switch to Geoffry cam." ordered Lucy. They heard Geoffry being asked what should be done about the school girls. He then gave a rant about how he was fed up with them and that they should be shown no mercy. This drew applause, from AD1 and crys of horror, from St Trinians. **Either he's a brilliant actor, or we're doomed **thought Grace. She hoped to god it was the former.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed: the Legend of Fritton's Gold.

Everyone met in the corridor near the infimary. They argued about whose idea it was to break into an empty vault. Eventually Annabelle grew fed up of their bickering and whisteled sharply. The students shut up immediately. "How can we expect to fight an organisation like AD1, when all we do is fight each other? Now is not the time to play the blame game!" she said. "Absolutely right, Annabelle. If it's anyone's fault it's that double crossing swine Geoffry Thwaites." interrupted her aunt, who had just joined the meeting. She then ranted on about how he had betrayed them. While she was doing so, the very person she was ranting about walked into the corridor.

When Camilla stopped ranting she turned around, as everyone was staring at Geoffry. The headmistress walked up to him and punched him on the nose. And saw that he was holding the first ring. Everyone rushed to the dorm to find the co-ordinates of the treasure. Grace fit the two rings together and gave them to Lucy. "Latitude, 51 degrees, 30 minutes, 24 seconds. Longitude, zero degrees, five minutes, 35 seconds." the head geek reported. One of the other geeks typed the co-ordinates into a laptop. "It's in London! Right by the Thames." cried Lucy. "Girls...Oh. About a trip to the theatre?" asked Camilla when she saw that the globe theatre had been built on these co-ordinates. The students began to discuss how they would get there, while avoiding AD1.

"I have an idea!" cried Grace suddenly. Everyone looked at her. She explained her plan. Kelly then left and Annabelle walked her to the gate. A few hours later the entire school took a train to London. When the girls got off the train, they walked to a large area near the exits. "Just stay calm girls. Swimming pool rules. No running. No shoving. No heavy petting. We go when I say." instructed Annabelle. She then received a signal from some first years. "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four." the entire school started to dance, with the school band playing "We got the beat" by the Gogos. "What on earth is going on? What are they doing?" asked Pomfrey in confusion. "I think it's called a flash mob, sir." replied one of his henchmen. "Annabelle, time to go." said one of the first years. Annabelle took the girls nearest her and walked through the crowd. "Be careful! They're onto you!" reported the first year. When one of the men nearly discovered them, he was knocked out. "Okay, it's clear for the south exit." continued the first year. The group hurried out and rushed to the theatre. As soon as the song finished Grace hurried to find a place where she could hide before orbing to just outside the theatre, where Camilla Fritton was waiting for the group.

When they arrived Grace came out of her hiding place, taking care not to be seen by Camilla or Geoffry who did not know she was a witch, and entered the theatre with everyone else. "The second half of Romeo and Juliet will comence in three minutes." a voice stated. Lucy used a compass to see how far from the co-ordinates they were and said that they would have to go in the direction of the changing started looking for where they should go next. "What on earth do you suppose induced that old sea dog Archibald Fritton to hide his treasure here?" wondered Camilla. "Over here!" Shouted Lucy, pointing to a trap door, partially hidden benath some sand bags. The group removed the sand bags and opened the trap door.

"Hey you're not aloud back here!" a voice protested, causing everyone to jump. "Says who?" retorted Annabelle. "Don't you know who this is? asked a woman who had followed the owner of the voice, a young man, into the changing rooms. "This is Romeo. And I'm his Juliet. So if you groupies want an autograph, you're going to have to go to the stage door with everyone else." she continued. "Juliet" was ignored, so she told "Romeo" to call security.

He was about to do so when he was intercepted by Geoffry, who pulled out a sword. "Romeo" also grabbed a sword and the two began fighting. After a long battle, in which Geoffry had lost his sword and was forced to fight with a watering can, Miss Fritton put an end to the match by applauding. The rest of the girls also started clapping. A confused "Romeo" turned to acknowledge the applauds, when Geoffry kicked him and knocked him out. "Juliet" then ran to "Romeo" and began sobbing. "Shut up you silly girl!" snarled Camilla before knocking her out. "Romeo and Juliet, to the wings. At once!" the voice said. Geoffry and Camilla quickly dressed up as the characters and left the room. Everyone else went through the trap door.

A few steps later they ran into some problems. "Oh...my god! Are they rats?" squealed the posh tottie. "No, they're little furry elephants. What do you reckon?" retorted Lucy. "Rats? Nah, nah, nah! I don't do rats, yeah? That's more Zoe's bag!" complained the chav, referring to the leader of the emos. "Oh well, never mind." cut in Annabelle. "We'll just tell the guys back at school we didn't finish the job, because it was a bit dark and a bit cold and someone saw a hamster. Do we really want AD1 to get the treasure? Cos I know I don't!" Having spoken, Annabelle continued through the tunnel and "hamsters". Lucy took the lead after a while, with her compass. However they soon came to a dead end. Everyone groaned. "What's happening team? The show's about to end." said the first year, that had helped them sneak past the AD1 members earlier, over Annabelle's earpiece. "We need more time." replied Annabelle. The posh tottie began looking for a secret door. "Chelsea, you truly are..." Lucy began before being interrupted by a secret door opening. "never mind." she said quickly. They entered the secret room.

The group found dozens of masks and other props. "This must be part of the old Globe." commented Grace. "The shows nearly over!" interrupted the first year. "Keep it going, whatever it takes!" replied the head girl. They continued towards the co-ordinates and found a large chest. "It's locked!" muttered Annabelle. "What about the ring?" asked Grace. The group looked through their pockets to see where it was. "Ring." said Grace, gesturing. The ring appeared in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed: the Legend of Fritton's Gold.

Everyone glared at Grace. "What?" she asked innocently, while unlocking the trunk. "Why the hell didn't you just orb us straight here?" asked Zoe furiously. "I need a specific place to orb a person or object to. I didn't know this place was here." she replied. "And you never asked." "Alright, alright." interrupted Annabelle before Zoe could start a fight. "Let's just grab the treasure and go." having said this, she opened the chest. To find that it was almost completely empty. No-one complained, as they were too shocked to say anything. After they got over this, everyone started complaining at the same time. "There's a little note." interrupted the head girl, sniffling slightly. "Treasure hunter come for nought." she read. "It seems your dreams have fallen short. For pirate though I may have been, I ventured for a change of scene. Resolving too to change my ways from sailing seas to mounting plays." Lucy took over. "Writing many in this room, with Shakespeare as a nom de plume."

"A nom de what?" asked the chav. "Pirate Fritton...was Shakespeare. That means I'm a Shakespeare!" answered Annabelle. "In lieu of gold, I humbly pray, you'll kindly take my final play." Lucy continued. Everyone looked by in the chest and saw a thick book with "Queen Lear a last and final play." on the cover. Fritton took over. "And while indeed you find it hard, to credit that I was the bard, the timely truth may now unfurl, that all the while I was...a girl." she finished. "The bard is a bird! I love it!" said Zoe.

Suddenly a phone went of behind the group. Pomfrey had come behind them and was talking into a phone in one hand. The other was holding a gun. "Silvio, call me in five. Just finishing something off. Great. Ciao, Ciao." he hung up. "Hello girls, remember me, of course you do. Congratulations on your little find. Finally the Frittons catch up to what we Pomfreys have known for generations. That your celebrated sea dog, was a she-dog. May I?" Pomfrey asked, holding out his hand to receive the play. Annabelle refused so he turned the gun on her. She gave it him. "We knew this, inconvenient, discovery would turn up sooner or later. We just had to make sure we got here first. Now we can destroy it." the leader continued.

"It's too late Pomfrey. The secret's out. Shakespeare was a woman and we will tell the world." said Annabelle calmly. Pomfrey retorted that no one would believe the worst behaved school in the world, especially as he was famous, before leaving. "Brick." muttered Grace, gesturing at the man, who yelped in pain as a brick hit him on the arm. "Call for the book!" everyone cried. "And risk exposing myself? No. And besides, the famous St Trinians should be able to defeat AD1. Now, lets get out of here." replied Grace.

Suddenly it was reported that the rest of the school was on their way, and that they were heading to the Thames. The group left to rendevouz with them. Soon everyone was by the river. "Look!" shouted Grace. Everyone looked to where she was pointing, and saw Pomfrey on a booat. "Buggeration." snarled Camilla. "I think I have, like, an idea." said Celia. She told everyone to head towards a ship that she had seen earlier. When the school reached it, they put up their own flag and stole it. The ship sailed towards Pomfrey and his boat. It reached them just as the man was about to burn the play, which he would have done if one of his henchmen hadn't pointed out the ship sailing right beside them.

"Fire!" shouted Annabelle. Several cannons were lit and fired, creating a smokescreen. When the smoke was thick enough Camilla swung onto the smaller ship and, stealing the play, cried out "I'll take that, you ghastly little turd! Avast!" Everyone cheered, and several people hugged the headmistress. "Fire!" shouted one of the first years. The cannonball was fired. And hit a castle. "Whoops!" she smirked.

Later that night a party was held and Grace's parents, aunts and uncles were invited. "So, how come we're the only parents who were invited asked Piper, who had to shout because of the noise. Grace told them everything, causing her family to glare at her. "So, now an entire school knows our secret!" said Phoebe angrily. "Yeah, but they promised to keep it secret. And besides, who would believe the worst behaved school in the world?" retorted Paige's daughter. "Can I stay?" she pleaded. Her family laughed. "Oh very well." smiled her mother. "Thanks!" Grace said happily. She then went to dance. After a few hours Grace waved her family off and went to bed. She stayed up along time, smiling. The past few days had been the best she had ever had.

THE END


End file.
